Luanne
by mileylileyhannahfan69
Summary: lilly likes miley as more than a friend but has trouble dealing with it and is unsure how mley feels, but mileys cousin luanne comes to visit and lilly realizes that luanne is just as gorgeous as miley... if all fails with miley will she settle for luanne
1. meeting in the hallway

**Disclaimer : I dont own Hannah Montana... sadly**

Chapter 1- meeting in the hallway

Lilly rode to school on her skateboard, just like everyother morning and as she did she just enjoyed the breeze, and let it blow through her amazingly beautiful blonde silky hair. She also liked to think about things on her solo journey to school, alot went on in her head and she never really quite knew what to make of her interesting thoughts. Alot of the time she argued with herself about, things... especially when it came to Miley. ..

_the absoulutely gorgeuus miley who i am absolutely in lo-_"No", she told herself shaking her head, as she had skidded to a stop right in front of the school. She stepped on the end of the skateboard and it went up as she caught it and held it in her hand as she pushed through the doors of the school. At the exact same time miley had entered from the opposite door at the end of the hall.

_oh god she looks beautiful today..._ Lilly thought looking miley up and down, as they both walked very slowly towards eachother...

_I wonder what Lillys looking at... _miley thought as she nervousely wondered if she had something wrong with her, like her clothe backward or somthing on her face or her hair messed up.

_Wow, she looks nervouse, i wonder if she likes me to...No you dont like her like that in the first place, shes your bestfriend... _Lilly hit the side of her head and said shut up as she realised they were half way down the halway, _almost there, almost time to say hi and get all nervous and try to talk to miley, and try to hide the fact that you li-- _"stop it Lilly,come on"...

_Wow i like that top shes wearing, im gonna have to borrow it sometime... _Miley thought, looking at Lilly and not realizing it looked as if she were checking lilly out, or maybe she was and didnt realise it ... her eyes slid from the top of Lillys shirt downward and they rested on lilly's cleavage, and when Miley realised this she shook her head and looked up at lillys face and into her eyes... _those gorgeouse blue eyes..._

_Oh, my god is she checking me out that is so cool... _Lilly secretly smiled to herself ... _No its not cool, its gay, and if you like it then that means your gay too,are you gay? _Lilly maoned and said"stop it your killing me"out loud right as her and Miley were right in front of eachother, about a foot apart.

"what?" Miley looked confused and lilly couldnt help but think it was adorable...

"well.. i...uh..." Lilly looked at her feet and blushed, embarrased that she would argue with herself outloud.

"nevermind, i have to tell you something..." Miley said as she gave lilly a quick hug, too quick for Lilly.. Way to quick. " my cousin luanne is coming next week to visit, i really think you'll love her."

_Not as much as i love you... _lilly thought to herself as miley was still talking, on and on, she always did that and it was adorable somtimes but when you tune her out it only half makes sense as to what shes saying, cause you never know whats gonna come out of miley stewarts mouth... which Lilly looked at right now..

_Her lips are so perfect, i just wish i could get miley to shut up so i could kiss her..._ Lilly shook her head and tried to pay attention to what miley was saying.

"... So anyways yeah thats pretty much all you need t know about her, I just thought id warn you since shes cool and all, but she can get an evil streak sometimes, and she looks like me so i call her my evil twin."

_ooh she looks just like miley... oh man two mileys that i have to pretend i dont like..._ oh no! Lilly gasped and put her hands over her mouth, she actually said it in her head this time instead of interrupting herself as usual... Miley noticed she put her hand over her mouth after she said the thing about an evil twin, " come on lilly i was joking shes not that evil, stop being such a drama queen."

"oh..i..um..yeah" she said while she lowered her hand.. " lets go to class, we'll be late." They both turned at the same time to go to the class that lilly was so happy they had together, she felt so lucky that they had almost every class with ... _that beautifull, goddess, oh man, wow, she looks so perfect... _

Suddenly their hands bumped against eachother and it felt like Lilly's hand was on fire, she didnt know what to do so she tried to act cool, trying to think of an excuse to hold mileys had, (wich she desperately wanted to do right now) she grabbed her hand and said, come on, and ran into the classroom with miley, who was very confused. _the classroom was right there, thats kinda weird why would we have to run to it?... _then she looked down and realised that Lilly was stil holding her hand, Miley let go and laughed nervously...

" um..haha..ha?" she turned red and wondered what would have happened if she hadn't let go. But her thoughts were interupted when the teacher came in and told everyone to take a seat and so the class had started and it would be another long day of Lilly and Miley trying to pay attention, but getting sidetracked by glancing at eachother while the other wasnt looking.

The class had grown tired of listening and the teacher had grown tired of yelling and there were only a few minutes left anyways so he let the students just talk and do whatever they wanted for the time remaining... and suddenly just like a scene from one of those cheesy movies on tv where the girl accidentally drops her pencil, the boy next to her tries to pick it up the same time she does, and its fireworks.

Well, guess who was bored... Lilly was, and she was rolling her pencil back and forth waiting for an opportunity of something fun to come along when her pencil rolled off the desk. Miley went to pick it up the same time Lilly did and they both grabbed it and picked their heads up and looked at eachother, self consciously aware of how close they were... especially how close their lips were...

The bell rang and lilly and miley stood up and waited for everyone else to leave, and then turned to follow as their hands hit eachother and Lilly grabbed miley's, finally deciding to test her limits with her. Miley looked down and said nothing and they kept walking together to their next class, but Miley didnt have it with Lilly, so it meant they had to go their seperate ways once they got to the stairwell. Once they had gotten there, Lilly and Miley stood there wondering if they should say somthing or just let go and pretend not to notice what they had just done. Miley was the first to speak...


	2. what's going on?

**Disclaimer : I don't own hannah montana if i did lilly and miley would date on the show**

Chapter 2 - Whats going on?

" Well, I'll see you at lunch Lilly thanks for walking with me." She started to let go of Lillys hand when Lilly pulled her into a hug and said " No problem Miles." and did something shocking,(Lilly truscott was very daring today) She kissed Miley on the cheek and let go of her, and turned to go up the stairs, leaving Miley there... confused...and wondering what the hell was going on.

Amber and Ashley happened to walk by and said , "No wonder you two are so close," At the same time and went "ooh tsst" with their fingers touching. Miley glared and said " No, we aren't like that, shes my just my best friend." Waiting nervously for a response shoved her hand in her back pocket. "Yeah, special friends, if you ask me" Ashley scoffed and walked off... _Oh no, this really needs to stop. I need to tell Lilly what they said. I can't believe they think we like eachother... Gross! _Milet thought as she went to class, still confused,as to what had happened. Her whole day seemed kinda weird in a way, but she didn't know why.

It was lunch time. Miley was sitting at the table waiting for Lilly and Oliver when she looked up as she heard a familiar voice, " Hey miles, missed you," as Lilly bent over and kissed Miley on the lips really quickly and sat down next to her. Miley was frozen, she had no clue as to what had just happened... _Did Lilly just kiss me? Why would she do that... OH MY GOD! SHE LIKES ME!.. oh no... Amber and Ashley were right about Lilly, but were they right about Me? We don't both like eachother... I'm not like that. I cant be, Lillys cute but .. oh man I just said she's cute... _Lilly noticed the nevous look on Miley's face, " Are you okay?" She asked,blushing, since she was nervous because she didn't know what mileys reaction would be... she thought miley didn't care since she let her hold her hand and other stuff earlier... _Oh no I hope I wasn't wrong, I was starting to think she liked me... _

"Um.. actually, Lilly, no I'm not okay, I need to talk to you about something." Miley studdered as she slowly turned to face Lilly. "Oh boy," Lilly said as she flinched, waiting for her to say it. Waiting for her to say I like you as a friend, lets stay that way. Thats what everyone says once they know your gay.. _My last best friend said it to me, and we didn't stay friends... Ashley, now she hangs out with Amber. Her new straight best friend. Oh no I shouldn't have done anything... _"Lilly," Miley said taking Lilly's hand in hers, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Ofcourse Miles you can ask me anything." Lilly said biting her lip and looking into Miley's gorgeous eyes. "Well, earlier, you kissed me and Amber and Ashley said somthing about us liking eachother more than friends... and .. well.. I don't know how you feel but, I don't feel that way, you're my best friend and I hope you know that.. and ... well.. what I want to know is..." Miley bit her lip, and noticed Lillys eyes, watery eyes, filled with worry, she felt bad but she had to say it.

"Do you, maybe, like me as more than a friend?.. I mean it's okay if you do, I won't think about you any different it's just that if you did... I didn't know that you were... that way... and I just.. well, I'm okay with it.. I am, I just... wanted to tell you all this. and I think I'm blabbering sorry.. I just don't want to hurt your feelings.. and ... Lilly dont cry, please." Miley said as a tear ran down Lilly's cheek. They both sat there for a few moments, or minutes neither of them knew how long it was but the silence was torture, finally Lilly looked at Miley and said, " Why didn't you stop me? I held your hand and you did nothing, I kissed you the first time and you did nothing, so I thought you wouldn't care." She looked down again and said under her breath, "I thought you liked me." as another tear slid down her cheek, she blinked back more of them as she felt them coming stronger, she didn't want to cry in front of Miley of all people, and she really didn't want Miley feeling bad for her.

Miley didn't like seeing Lilly cry, she hated making her feel bad, but she didn't want everyone judging her and calling her weird and "gay" and making fun of her. "Lilly, I love you, you're my best friend, I'll always love you back, I just won't be able to love you like that. I'm sorry. I don't want to make you feel bad and I hate seeing my bestest friend in the whole universe cry.." Miley said as she put her arms around Lilly and kissed her on the cheek. "Friends can kiss eachother on the cheek i guess, but only in moments of need... and you know what I need Lilly?" Lilly looked up and shrugged. "I need you to feel better, I need you to find someone better than me, I bet there are a million little cuties at this school that are looking for someone just like you to break them outta their shell, okay? " Miley said as she wiped a tear off Lilly's cheek with her thumb. Lilly sniffled and said " Thanks Miles."

Lilly suddenly sat up and smiled devlishly. "Oh no what _are_ you _thinkin_ Lilly?" Miley said with her adorable southern accent. "So..." Lilly said and looked at Miley. " Do you think your cousin, Luanne, who looks like your twin, would happen to be "one of those cuties who need me to break them out of their shell?" Lilly asked putting air quotes around the words, "who needs me to break them out of their shell." Miley laughed and said, "Actually Lilly I wouldn't be surprised if she was, I never really thought it polite to ask her, but I've caught her checking out a couple of girls here and there.." Looking at Lilly, Miley couldn't help but have this feeling in her stomach, seeing Lilly smile like that. Her smile was amazing and could brighten anyones day. She was so glad that Lilly wasn't crying anymore and that they were able to make a joke about it so fast.

" Where the heck is Oliver?" Lilly asked, noticing he missed the whole scene, thanking god he wasn't there while it happened. He was the only who knew about Lilly's feelings towards Miley, an he told Lilly that it would never happen between the two of them and she wouldn't be able to stand it if Oliver was there to say "I told you so." and nothing was worse than hearing a total donut say that and be right about it.

Lilly's thoughts were interrupted by Miley's cell phone ringing. Miley answered it and after talking a couple seconds, hung up and put her phone back in her pocket. She smiled and put her hand on Lilly's arm, wich made Lilly shiver... _Oh god Miley don't do that please... _" Lilly, oh my god Luanne got here early so I have to go to the airport with my dad right now so we can pick her up, do you want to come with me?" Lilly thought about it,_ two hours sitting in a car extremely close to the most gorgeous person in the world_..."Yes! I'd love to." She said, with what she thought might be a little too much enthusiasm. " Um.. because I can't wait to meet her." She said quickly trying to cover up the realy reason. "Yay lets go." Miley said, grabbing her hand and running out to the parking lot to wait for her dad. Not realizing what she had just done...


	3. Meeting Luanne

** Diclaimer: I don't own hannah montana sadly...**

Chapter 3 - Meeting Luanne

Miley and Lilly waited in the limo for her dad to come out of the airport with Luanne. Lilly was so anxious to see her and most of all, she was wondering if Miley had been joking about having a chance with her cousin, or if she was just trying to make her feel better. _She can't really look exactly like Miley I'm sure she's exaggerating a little... nobody can be as pretty as Miley. _She thought as she glanced at her, trying to think of something to say so that it wouldn't be awkward between them. " So..Um..." Lilly tried without success. Miley laughed awkwardly, as she leaned over to the cup holder to get her bottle of water.

Lilly couldn't help but notice that her shirt didn't quite cover her lower back, and she noticed a heartshped mark. As Miley turned to sit back in the seat she realized Lilly had been looking at it. "It's a birthmark.." Miley started to explain as she suddenly squealed and opened the door. "Lilly that's daddy and her let's go." She said as she pulled Lilly outside.

Squealing very loudly, Miley ran up to Luanne and they hugged eachother, while Lilly's mouth just kinda hung open in disbelief. It was like looking at two mileys. _Two gorgeous Miley's that you can't have... _Lilly thought as Luanne looked her up and down... _or maybe not... _Lilly thought maybe she would test Luanne and see if Miley wasn't joking about her. Lilly was going to test both Miley and Luanne at the same time.. _I swear Miley liked me... and could've sworn Luanne was checking me out... what if I test the limits with Luanne and see if it makes Miley jelouse at the same time..._ Grinning to herself and holding her hand out to Luanne...

"You Must be Luanne, wow, never thought I'd see someone as pretty as Miley. you can soo tell you're her cousin." Lilly said as Luanne blushed and shook her hand. "And you must be the beautiful blonde bestfriend that Miley talks about so much." They looked at eachother for a second, both blushing, and both still holding hands...

_Wow... bad idea Miles, Luanne's hitting on Lilly why would she hit on her cousin's best friend that's kinda wrong.. not that I'm jelous or anything...I just need to protect my best friend.. that I have no feelings for. _Miley thought as she watched the two. " Well, why don't we get in the limo and head home..." She said, pushing Luanne into the limo, then getting in herself and pulling Lilly in last so that Miley was in the middle... _Right between them..._ Lilly knew it was working, with Luanne at least, she didn't realise that Miley had purposely sat between the two, signaling she was indeed jelous.

The ride home was quiet almost awkward... Miley finally broke the silence by putting her hand on Lilly's knee and saying "so.. you're spending the night tonight right, that way we can all get to know eachother and catch up and stuff." She tried to act like she didn't care that Luanne and Lilly flirted with eachother earlier. "Yeah, that will be fun, but where will Luanne sleep? I usually sleep in your bed when I sleep over, I don't think that there will be room for all of us in your bed." She said as she looked at Miley, trying not to look in her eyes because she knew if she did then it would reflect what she felt towards her friend. "Luanne has a bed in the guest room, she won't sleep with us." Miley said, sounding a little cold, and not realising it at the time._ I really don't want to have Lilly and Luanne have a snugglefest while I'm assleep, nuh-uh, not gonna happen. _"Um... okay, I should call my mom and tell her." Lilly said,trying not to show her reaction to Miley's coldness towards Luanne a second ago.

She hung up the phone and her mom had said she could stay, she looked down and realised that Miley's hand was still on her knee. She shivered as she realized it, and Miley caught it right away. "Are you cold?" Miley asked. "Um... yeah..actually your hand is kinda cold and it made me cold, that's why I shivered." Lilly laughed nervously, she didn't want Miley to move her hand but she said that so she wouldmove her hand and not temp her to do something to Miley in return. She quickly picked her hand up and blushed. "Sorry, didn't realize it was still there... haha...ha" She studdered as she laughed nervously as well... She couldn't wait to get home... _I'm so close to Lilly and I won't do anything else to her if we aren't as close it won't be as tempting... I can't help it... No you're sending her the wrong signals...you don't like her. _Miley thought to herself. It was quiet the rest of the ride home, as the three of them were lost in thought.


	4. Can I help you with anything?

**Disclaimer : I don't own Hannah montana... If I did she'd be at my place... Lol, jk...or am I?**

Chapter 4 - can i help you with anything?

The limo pulled to a stop. Lilly grabbed the door handle and was about to open the door when Luanne leaned across Miley, put a her hand on Lilly's knee, and used the other hand to grab Lilly's wrist. "Don't get out yet." She said as she let go and opened her door,ran around the vehicle, and opened Lilly's door for her. "Thanks." Lilly said as she turned red and got out of the car as gracefully as she could. Miley looked at her and realised that Lilly had a huge smile on her face...

_That's the smile she uses when I do something for her, and the smile she used when I asked her to spend the night, and the smile that she had after she grabbed my hand and kissed me... That's MY smile, It's meant for me... why is it being used on Luanne, Luanne doesn't know Lilly... she can't just start flirting and warming her up right away. _She thought to herself as she saw them smiling at eachother, in an extremely flirty manner."Gee, you sure take your time to get to kow someone..." Miley said as she got out. "well... Uh... I'm sorry she's just so gorgeous I can't really help it." Luanne said, more to Lilly than to Miley. Lilly looked down and tucked her hair behind her ear."uh...um..I ... uh..yeah.." Was all she could say.

Miley had her arms folded across her chest and glared at Luanne. Trying to decide what to do, she grabbed Lilly's hand in hers and ran inside the house. Luanne started to get her bags out of the trunk and and headed to the door. "Shouldn't we help her with her bags?" Lilly said turning around to look at the door. "She's strong, she can handle it. She doesn't need any help. Let's go upstairs she'll meet us up there when she's done." She was still holding Lilly's hand so she easily pulled her upstairs and into her bedroom. She sat down on her bed and Lilly sat next to her looking at their hands... _Wow, I think I made her jelous, she doesn't usually hold my hand this long. And when Luanne hit on me she TOTALLY had an angry look on her face. Haha, I think it's working... _Lilly thought to herself.

"Um.. Miley, We're still holding hands." She said as she was about to let go Miley pulled her forward and kissed her on the lips and exhaled hard out of her nose. Lilly liked the feeling of Miley's breath on her and loved Miley's soft lips on hers, even though they were soft it was a rough kiss, spontaneous and surprising, full of force when their lips touched eachother it felt as if she was going to explode. Instantly she put her hand on Miley's waist and leaned into the kiss deepening it and let out a little moan, as Miley put her hand on Lillys cheek.

Her hand slipped from her cheek to her neck and she pulled at the collar of Lilly's shirt. Lilly took this as a signal, and soon found herself straddling Mileys hips,as she slipped her tongue in Miley's mouth. She massaged Miley's tongue with hers. Miley was the one that moaned this time and tingled all over her body. Lilly's hands slid from her waist to her sides and her grip tightened. Feeling the closeness of their bodies, both had gotten hotter and the temperature was rising and unbearable... they just wanted to expload all over eachother and both of them knew it but... _Miley, what the hell, she's a girl you can't do this it's just weird... what if someone walks in, they'll think your freak, Lilly shoudn't have let you kiss her. She knows you don't like her, she should have stopped you. __**You do not like her, now quit it! **_The voices in Miley's head were screaming at her and she couldn't ignore them, as hard as she tried she just couldn't.

She pushed Lilly's shoulder causing her to break the kiss. "Lilly...No...I can't.. I'm sorry... It's just...you know..." Miley said in and unsure voice, avoiding eye contact with Lilly. She got off Miley and stood up putting her hands in her back pockets. "Miley..." She said looking her best friend, who's face was red and her eyes were watery. "Can you at least look at me?" Miley looked at Lilly, biting her lip, tried not to show emotion but failed, and it hurt her to see Miley like this, yet it was her own fault because she knew she wanted Lilly, but wouldn't admit it.She had planned on asking Miley why she always did this to her, but didn't once she saw the hurt on Miley's face. " I'm gonna go help Luanne." Lilly said as she turned around and walked down the stairs.

Lilly walked into the guest room and Luanne was putting the suitcase under the bed. She turned around and smiled as she saw Lilly. "Hey, I just wanted to see if you needed any help, Miley was so eager to go upstairs I didn't get a chance to ask you." She said nervously to the person standing there... _The person who looks exactly like Miley...That person who had just broken her heart twice in one day. _" Well I don't need help unpacking...but I could use help with something else..." Luanne said sexily smiling at Lilly. "What is it?" Lilly said, unsure about whether she was implying something or not. Luanne laughed as she realized that what she had just said could have been taken the wrong way.

"Could you help me put this necklace on?... I took it off during my flight, because i didn't want it to catch on something and it means a lot to me so I'd die if I lost it." She handed the necklace to Lilly and turned around. She grabbed her hair and put it up so that Lilly could put it on. She reached around Luanne's neck and draped it on her chest, the necklace was long so the chain went a little into her cleavage. Ofcourse Lilly noticed and she just had to look down, it was just one of those irresistable things. She shook her head and went back to doing the clasp of the jewlery that she was supposed to be concentrating on.

She grabbed Luann's waist from behind and pushed her towards the mirror. " Wow, it looks beautiful..." She said running her hands over the chain, and pulling it out of her cleavage so that it was on the outside of her shirt rather than the inside... where Lilly despereatly wanted to be at the moment. "Not nearly as beautiful as you though." Luanne said, turning around. Their faces were really close... both of them were breathing harder than they usually do, considering they were inches away from kissing. _Inches away from kissing the face that you've looked at every day for years and longed to kiss. Miley's face... Miley... The girl that just made out with you and then basically said it's never gonna happen... but it isn't Miley... you're allowed to kiss Luanne she actually likes you, she won't push you off her, She wont say no, and most of all...she won't break your heart and play with your head like Miley does...The only thing that could happen, Is that if Miley does have feelings for you... You'd be messing with her head right back by kissing Luanne..._ Lilly and Luanne stood there pondering who would make the first move as Miley stood outside the door watching the whole scene. Neither of them noticed that she was there, and she didn't want them to know. What she did want to know is if Lilly would do it...

_If she knows she can't have me... Will she settle for Luanne as a last resort, I mean I don't blame her after what just happened, but I didn't have a chance to tell her I'm sorry or anything she just ran right to Luanne... My evil cousin.. Who stole all __**my**__ boyfriends in tennessee because __**she**__ looked just like me and flirted a little more, and was more agressive, and gave them more than I would have given them on the first date, more than I __**ever**__ would with __**anybody**__ on the first date...I love Lilly, but as a friend, I don't want to have Luanne hurt her my bestfriend, but if I stop them Lilly will think I'm jelous and that I want her... What do I do?_

**Author's note: Should I have them kiss or should Miley storm in and pull them apart, or something? I don't know... if you have an idea, you can leave me a suggestion in the review.**


	5. Ohhhhh Miley

**Disclaimer : I don't own hannah montana**

Chapter 5 - Ohhhhh Miley

Luanne put her hands on Lilly's waist as she leaned in and kissed her hard. She instantly opened her mouth expecting Lilly to want her to do it. She felt Lilly slide her tongue inside her mouth. She did it to satisfy _**Luanne's**_ want for her, but what she was really doing was satisfying _**her **_want for Miley. She was still hot from what happened between her and Miley a few minutes ago, so she didn't protest when Luanne pushed her on the bed, landing on top of her. Luanne started to kiss her neck, it felt so good and it started feeling better and better as she kept going further and further... her jawline,"oh god.." her neck,"Ahhh..." Her collar bone,"mmmhmm," and finally back up to neck, sucking on it... and she got an interesting reaction

Miley was still watching, and it hurt to see Lilly kissing someone else after she had just made out with Miley only minutes before. She couldn't stand it anymore, she figured it would be awkward if she walked in and made them stop, so she turned around and was about to walk away when she heard Lilly moan... "Ohhhhh Miley...ah... oh god..." Miley turned right back around again and stood by the wall, listening in and trying not to be seen as Lilly tried to explain herself to Luanne.

"Luanne..I.. Um..." Lilly tried to think of something to say but the only thing she could think of was the truth and there was no way to sugar coat it so she had to say it. "I'm sorry, but I love Miley, and I can't be here kissing you while she's in her room upset... we just had a fight and she doesn't love me back, but she's still my friend and all.. and I know I shouldn't have let you kiss me if I was in love with someone else but, you look just like her in every way... and well i thought it'd be like kissing her... and yeah... so I guess I really messed this up.

"It's okay blondie, I get it" Luanne said rather harshly. She had already gotten off Lilly after she started to explain herself to her, and she was sitting up looking at Lilly, thinking ... _Darn it she's hot ... stupid Miley, I was this close to geting what I wanted. _She was trying to look like she understood that Lilly was saying that they couldn't happen. But to what she really heard was that she needed to try harder. She put on a fake smile to make her look like she cared what Lilly thought and said, " I'm fine really, but i think I just need some rest, the flight was pretty tiring."

Miley...still listening thought maybe that was her cue to run back upstairs to her room and act sad so that Lilly would comfort her. she sat on he bed with her back facing the door so that Lilly couldn't see her face and she would have to come inside in order to find out if she was okay.

Lilly got up and was about to leave when Luanne layed down and said,"You know, we don't really look alike in _**every**_ way, Miley has that birhtmark and I don't... but I'm sure you would've seen that later on tonight if you hadn't mentioned her." Lilly flinched, but didn't turn around she just kept going untill she got up to Miley's room. The thought of her and Luanne having sex was too much... _There is no way I could do that without moaning Miley's name __**at least **__ten million times... Actually, if I did it with __**anybody**__ It would be Miley's name I would yell... She's the only one I want... When Luanne kissed me it didn't even feel like it did when Miley was... Miley's kiss was full of passion, and tenderness and all the stuff you need in a relationship, but when Luanne kisssed me it was nothing it was just two people kissing_,_ but I still would've said Miley's name because I was thinking about how much I wished it was her I was with instead of Luanne._

She reached Miley's room to find her back to the door. Miley felt the bed dip and felt a hand on her back. Her body tingled again as she remembered how good it felt to have Lilly touch her. Lilly was sitting indian style when Miley turned around she looked at Lilly, pretending she knew nothing about what happened between her and ... _my evil twin, who I know doesn't care about Lilly, she just wants to get in Lilly's pants... I mean shorts... Oh man she's wearing those today isn't she? I can't believe she doesn't know what that pair of shorts do to me when she wears them, I always can't stop looking at her or her butt when she wears them, how has she not caught me checking her out?!_

"Um... Miles?" Lilly said in a nervouse tone. She relized Miley had spaced out or something and was staring at nothing in particular. Suddenly she looked into Lilly's eyes wich seemed to be filled with what looked like guilt, but at the same time they sparkled when they had made eye contact with eachother. "I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have left, but I couldn't be in here with you after what happened. If you think about it.. I don't know if you want to think about it but if you were too... in a way I left because I didn't want to be near the girl who broke my heart, but I came back to comfort my bestfriend. I promise I won't leave you like that again." She leaned in and kissed Miley on the cheek, and put her hand on Miley's. She pulled back after the kiss and saw that Miley had her eyes closed.

"Lilly..." She said, while keeping her eyes closed and biting her lip. " you know how I said that friends can kiss eachother on the cheek, but only if they are in need?" She opened her eyes and looked at Lilly... _I can't keep playing with Lilly's emotions... I'm either in love with her or not and I need to know... I need to know right now... _


	6. Friends can hold hands too

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah montana..or Lilly sadly, cause damn that girl knows how get around lol jk...or am i? haha I already used that line sorry... **

**chapter 6 - Friends can hold hands too**

"I... um... Lilly can you... do something for me, I really need it." Miley said, trying to sound as cute as possible, Emphasizing the word really by dragging it out, it almost sounded like she was begging. Lilly felt a shiver go up her spine, if there was ever a time when she wanted Miley the most it would most likely be right now. "Lilly,can y- " She was interrupted by Luanne, "Knock knock." She said in a cheery voice as she walked in the room and sat next to Lilly, her hand lightly brushed Lilly's leg as she lifted her hand up to tucked her hair into a ponytail.

"I thought you were tired?" Lilly asked as she looked at Luanne. "Well, I couldn't sleep I was just so excited to catch up with my favorite cousin Miley." She said as she plastered on a fake smile. _Oh man it's so easy to see they like eachother, there is no way I'm leaving those two alone._

"So you absolutley have to tell me what's new Miles." Luanne said in the fakest barbie doll voice ever. "Um, nothin much Luanne, really, nothing going on at all." Miley said glancing at Lilly. "Oh, that's a shame, no cute boys in your life lately?" She said as she cocked her head to the side... "Actually no..." Miley managed to say while looking at the bed. "Oh I'm so sorry to hear that, there isn't anyone special in your life? " Luanne said with a strong southern accent, " I don't got nobody in my life either... It's okay Miles. I understand." She said as she put her hand on Lilly's knee. Miley noticed right away and didn't like it one bit. "Hey, you guys wanna watch a movie before we go to bed?" She didn't wait for them to answer, she just grabbed Lilly's hand and led her downstairs to the couch.

Ofcourse without thinking Lilly sat right in the middle... _perfect, this is gonna be a long night_ Miley thought as she sat next to Lilly rather close on the couch. Luanne sat on the other side and was also close to Lilly, too close for comfort, if you ask Lilly. "Um can you scoot over a little bit... it's kinda crowded." She asked as she laughed a little nervously. Both Miley and Luanne scooted away from her. _Awww man I meant Luanne, not Miley, I was hoping she'd know that, oh well I'll get closer to her I guess._

She scooted a bit closer to Miley and put her hand next to her on the couch the same time that Miley put hers down and their hands sort of overlapped eachother, but neither of them moved their hand. Lilly was so nervous that she couldn't even move at all, let alone move her hand, and Miley could tell by the expression on her friends face. When Luanne got up and grabbed _The sixth sense, _andput the movie in, Miley whispered in Lilly's ear, "It's okay for friends to hold hands too." As she intertwined her fingers with Lilly's. She couldn't help but laugh when she heard Lilly swallow really hard as she said her signature, "Oh boy." in that adorable squeaky tone that always made Miley smile.

The movie started and all three of them tried really hard to concentrate but they all had their own thoughts... _Okay so... she's holding your hand, Miley of all people, is holding your hand she said friends do it but you know they don't, well special friends do, but maybe that's what miley wantd to tell me earlier.. I don't know.. oh man she is so confusing...ugh! _Lilly thought as she looked at Miley, who was pretending to be interested in Haley Joel Osment saying, " I didn't take the bumble bee pendant. I promise."

_Wow, she sure is taking advantage of the fact that it's a scary movie, Lilly's gripping Miley's hand pretty tight, maybe I should take advantage of it too... _Luanne thought as she screamed and jumped and threw her hand in the air at the same time, and it just happend to land on Lilly's inner thigh, making her jump as well, and ofcourse, when she jumped she squeazed Miley's hand not even thinking, and made Miley jump as well, who finished the chain reaction that Luanne had just caused by yelling, "Oh sweet niblets!" As she went to look at Lilly, but the fact that her cousin's hand was so close to Lilly's...um...cough cough ... you know...caught her eye. Lilly looked at Miley, "Sorry, I got scared." She did a pouty face and then glanced at Luanne's hand, making it clear to Miley that she didn't want it there in the first place. Luanne knew that she clearly wanted her to move her hand so she did...She moved it alright... She slid her hand slowly from Lilly's inner thigh, to the outside of it and down to her knee before taking it off of her completely.

_Well, at least I know she isn't gonna settle for Luanne when she can't have me. I'm proud of her, she's so strong she deserves a hug right about now... wait she can have a little bit of me I guess she deserves it after what she did and moaning my name like that earlier... _Miley smiled to herself and kissed Lilly on the cheek, "Sorry, I guess I'll have to protect you then." She said as she pulled Lilly closer and put her arm around her and looked back at the screen again.

Haley's character said and it sounded like something a grownup would say, he was still talking about the bumble bee pendant and his mom asked him where he put it and she said that she knew he had it... " Sometimes... sometimes, people lose things and they aren't really lost they just get moved." When he said that Lilly and Miley intertwined hands once again... after all, friends can hold hands can't they?

**Author's note: Oh and I know we all want Miley and Lilly to end up "making love" (hehe, if you know what I mean) and I'm thinking of having a cough cough scene like that at the end but I don't know how good it will be... I hope you like it if I do though.**


	7. You're beautiful

**Disclaimer: I don't own hannah montana, I know... it's shocking, and I don't own James Blunt or the song You're Beautiful either... I bet I just shocked you again I'm full of surprises : )**

Chapter 7 - you're beautiful

Finally, the credits rolled across the screen and the movie ended... To Luanne that was the longest movie ever and to Lilly it wasn't long enough. The whole entire movie she held hands with Miley, and leaned her head on her bestfriends shoulder. She almost fell asleep half way through it because she wasn't concentrating on what was going on, the only thing she was really concentrating on was the pattern of Miley's body as it rose and fell when she breathed in and out.

Luanne tried to conccentrate on the movie but was also distracted by the fact that her cousin was stealing someone that she didn't really care about, but at the same time she wanted her really badly... it didn't make sense. Lilly was so hot and that's why Luanne wanted to do a lot of things to her, but if they did, Luanne wouldn't want Lilly anymore afterwards, and Miley knew that. Luanne was a little too mature for 15 year old if you asked her, or anybody who dated her for more than a few days... wich was very rare.

"come one let's go up to my room." Miley said as Lilly stood up and got off the couch. "Yeah good idea." Lilly said, and couldn't help but think... _Yes, now we'll be alone, maybe she'll tell me what she wanted to tell me earlier._ But, ofcourse Luanne had already thought of that and shattered Lilly's thinking process by walking past Lilly, slightly making her hand brush Lilly's butt as she walked by, and said to Miley, " Oh gee, do you think I could sleep with you guys just for tonight, because it's been awesome hanging with you two and that movie was kinda scary I really don't want to be in my room alone." Luanne looked at Miley, there was no way she could say no because Luanne would ask why, so ofcourse she said, " Yeah but you'd have to sleep on the floor or something because there isn't any room in my bed." Hoping She'd change her mind but, she knew her cousin wouldn't give up. "Thanks, I'm gonna go get a sleeping bag from the guest room, I'll meet you guys upstairs." She said as she squealed and ran off. She was trying to act like a girly girl and she was a really bad actor.

When Lilly and Miley got upstairs Miley turned on the radio and sat on the bed... She really wanted to finish the sentence that she had started earlier before her and Lilly were interrupted, but she wasn't sure she could now that it had been so long, she had all that courage before and it had time to wear off. Lilly sat down next to her and she was flipping through a magazine when she stopped and started to read an article while Miley sat there debating with herself what to do... then both of them froze listening to the lyrics to the song playing on the radio. Miley tried to pretend she didn't notice, and Lilly tried to pretend that she was still reading but it was sort of obvious...

My life is brilliant.

My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel  
Of that I'm sure.  
She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that night  
'Cause I've got a plan.

You're beautiful, You're beautiful,  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do  
'Cause I'll never be with you.

Yes, she caught my eye  
As I walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was fucking high,  
And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last 'til the end.

You're beautiful, You're beautiful,  
You're beautiful, it's true,  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do  
'Cause I'll never be with you.

Dalalalala Dalalalala Dalalalala Dalalalala Daha...

You're beautiful, You're beautiful,  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel  
With a smile on her face  
When she thought up that I should be with you,

But it's time to face the truth.  
I will never be with you.

They both sat there silently for a few moments, untill Lilly's absolutely amazing, baby blue eyes slowly looked up from the magazine and landed on Miley... who knew exactly what Lilly was thinking. _Oh god why did I have to turn the stupid radio on... seriously you can be such an idiot Miley, why don't you think a little every once in a while._

Miley was silently cursing herself in her head, she could see the hurt in Lilly's eyes. She always saw hurt in her eyes, she always hurt Lilly... there was no way to avoiding it, it always just happenned and this time she didn't really do anything but in a way she did... "Miles..." Lilly said in an unsure voice and looked down and started fidgeting with her hands, something she always did when she was nervous... "I think your beautiful." She finally said after a few moments of silence. Miley just looked at Lilly... who was still looking at the floor and fidgeting. _She's so cute when she's nervous. _Mile thought to her self and her courage strted to build up again... but her thoughts were interrupted by an annoying voice, who always had great timing...

**Authors note: Sorry it's a little short but, I tried to make it a "beautiful" chapter for Lilly and Miley, but also leave off at a good part without spoiling it at the same time. Oh and I had an awesome idea for the next chapter... you guys gotta get ready I'm serious... you're gonna be so shocked you won't be able to believe it. It might take me a while to write the whole thing cause it's compicated, but I just thought I'd warn you.**


	8. Took you long enough blondie

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah montana**

Chapter 8 - Took you long enough blondie

"I think blondie is prettier, but I gotta say that cause I look just like you and I don't want to sound snobby or self centered." Luanne said as she got in her sleeping bag on the floor. Nobody had noticed she even came in. They all got into bed after Miley turned out the light. Lilly and Miley slept facing opposite ways because both of them knew they wouldn't be able to controll themselves if it were any other way, But neither slept good at all, too many thoughts of confusion ran throught their minds... When Miley woke up Lilly was gone, she had left early and went home, and didn't want to wake Miley up.

School was awkward for Lilly and Miley all day and at the end of the day they left without saing goodbye to eachother, Lilly couldn't bear giving Miley a hug and saying goodbye when she knew she wouldn't want to let go... She ran out the door of the school and ran home and had been sitting on her bed for quite some time, when she realised... _This is rediculous.. I need to talk to Miley and once for all tell her she needs to tell me the truth about how she feels, and she needs to stop teasing me._ She felt courage build up inside of her as she ran downstairs and all the way to Miley's house.

There weren't any cars in the driveway..._Damn it Miles you better be home..._She thought as she knocked on the door. "Come in I'm up in my room." She heard a voice yell. She ran up to Miley's room and she couldn't help but think nothing but wow, as Lilly entered her room. Her face was all wet and sweaty from running, and she was out of breath as well, it was so hot that it was almost unbearable to her. "Where is everybody?" Lilly asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"You mean, my dad, my brother, and Luanne... they all went somewhere, they won't be home for a while..." A big grin appeared on her face as she realized what she had just said and she got up off her bed, walked past Lilly to her bedroom door shut it and locked it. "I guess it's just us." She said still looking at the locked door grinning. Lilly had a terrible feeling in her gut as Miley turned around scanned Lilly's body all over... Oh god was she hot, wearing a tight shirt that showed off all the right places on her upper body, and baggy shorts that showed off her amazing legs, and finally she stopped and looked at Lilly's eyes, full of an emotion that she couldn't quite understand. Her eyes were so amazing it was almost impossible to look away from them.

Miley stepped closer to Lilly, they were so close there was almost no space between them, Lilly was unsure about if that was a good thing or not. No matter what she thought she couldnt help but notice that her neck had gotten extremely hot and she as getting hotter, her whole body felt like it was on fire. She had no clue how long her bestfriend that she had known for years, stood there looking at her with those hungry eyes, Lilly was just so beautiful, she wanted her, needed her and longed for her... Miley leaned in... her lips on fire, her heart beating faster than anyones heart could ever beat. Lilly knew what was going on now, she knew what Miley was about to do.

_She's going to kiss me isnt she? oh my god, what do I do, should I let her or push her away, I mean come on... she's not like that, she made it clear to me,but... she's so gorgeous... and just happens to be my best friend, who I love.. and oh god she's so beautiful._

Lilly was aware of the fact that Miley was milimeters away from kissing her, ... Miley touched Lilly's waist with her right hand, and gently rubbed her thumb on Lilly's belt... _Oh god_, _I wish she'd take my belt off. NO! don't think like that why would you think that? She probably just feels bad for you, you need to keep your belt on, and that's how it's going to stay and your pants better stay on too. Oh shut up you stupid voices! _

Lilly's hands were shaky and sweaty, she had no idea why she was so nervous... well the fact that she wanted miley to ..._ No, you don't want Miley to do anything, you want her to back off, and stop teasing you and playing with your mind._

Miley had been standing there for a long time with Lilly ... Finally, Miley moved her other hand (the one that wasn't on Lillys belt) and put it on Lilly's shoulder... leaned in and their lips touched, Lilly started to breathe harder, and Miley was already breathinghard, It felt wierd to Lilly, It didn't feel like the kiss that happened to them before she was pushed off Miley, but she ignored this bad feeling in her stomach and their lips parted and Miley's tongue found it's way into Lillys mouth...Miley's grip on Lilly's waist had gotten tighter...She let the hand that was on Lilly's shoulder slide slowly down her arm, and rest on her waist like the other one...

_what are you doing, shes all over you and your gonna let her get away with it? No, she isnt, I'm just as much all over her..._

Miley pushed Lilly onto her bed and fell on top of her and started to makeout with her again, Her kisses were hard and rough, it was like there wasn't any passion at all, It seemed like she just wanted Lilly's body and didn't care about anything else... her hand slid from her belt and went in Lilly's shirt, her touch was so hot it was as if a volcanoe had exploaded ever single place that she touched her

_Ummm... I'm pretty sure she's definitely on you now, litterally, on top of you. Yeah and ? It feelt good shut up. WHAT!? It can't feel good it's just wrong. Well it does so shut up and let me enjoy this... OMG shes undoing your belt, you never should have thought that I bet she's reading your mind...SHUT UP! _Lilly stopped arguing long enough to realize that Miley had sat up and was sitting on Lilly and was indeed undoing her belt, Lilly put her hands on Mileys hips and touched her skin where her shirt didn't quite cover,

_Oh god shes hot.._

Miley trailed her hand from the buckle, to her zipper.. Lilly flinched a little bit hoping Miley didn't realized she did it, "Um Miley, maybe you should stop." Lilly said, grabbing Miley's hands before she could undo Lilly's pants."Come on Lilly I know you want this..." She started to say but, she got this evil look in her eye, and suddenly took her her shirt off, throwing it on the floor. "Lilly, tell me you want me to put my shirt back on, and that you don't like seeing me like this, and you don't want me just as much as I want you." She said, looking in Lilly's eyes, it was wierd, but Lilly couldn't help but think ... _Am I imagining things... or did she sound like she was angry..._.

Lilly's thoughts were interrupted when Miley's cell phone rang on her tv stand and Miley got up off Lilly and stood up and walked across the room... Lilly watched her walk over to the phone and yank it open. Ofcourse you know Lilly was checking her out, her eyes scanning the back of Miley's body... _up and down her sexy back, her perfect butt.. her cute little birthmark... Wait.. what... back to the birthmark.. it wasn't there, Miley had a birthmark like a heart on the small of her back... where was it? _

Miley answered the phone... "Hello...yeah...okay...just hanging out...okay...when are you guys getting home?...okay see you at six.. bye." Miley closed the phone, and walked back to Lilly, " It was Mil- I mean Luanne, and she said they'll be back at six. So we have a while together... alone... to do this.." She leaned forward and started to kiss Lilly but Lilly pushed her shoulder to signal her to stop. Miley sat up, confused.

"What happened to your birthmark? I didnt see it when you got up, you know the one on your lower back?" Lilly asked. "Oh.. I ...Uh.. sometimes it's... like.. um.. you can't see it as good... yeah." Miley shook her head, and once again attempted to kiss Lilly. Lilly held her hand up again, " What do you mean.. why wouldn't you be able to see it?" Miley rolled her eyes. " Come on blondie just forget it and kiss me already, I'm gonna expload over here." Miley leaned in one last time...

"What, You don't talk to me like that, you never have before what's wrong with you?" She said as she realized her huge mistake... Miley had a birthmark, Luanne didn't, Miley would never talk like that to Lilly, and Luanne always called her blondie as if she didn't care about her enough to even acknowledge that she actually had a name... "You're Luanne..." Lilly said quietly, like she couldn't believe it herself... "Well took you long enough blondie." Luanne said with that cruel voice and that evil grin on her face...

**Authors note :** **I know I said somthing shocking would happen, it's a little shocking in this chapter, but the next one will be worse, even a little distubing maybe to some people, you'll just have to wait to find out. ****What's Luannne about to do to Lilly? It gets pretty bad really fast, if you love Lilly, you might not want to read the next chapter cause I think she's about to get hurt again.**


	9. Was Luanne right?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah montana**

Chapter 9 - Was Luanne right?

_**Miley entered her house downstairs, unaware of what was taking place in her room at the very moment. She had come home early from the beach because when she called Luanne she said that she was hanging out with Lilly, and the way that she said had given her an uneasy feeling...**_

Lilly was shocked and lost in thought and started to panic as they both realized at the same time that Luanne was on top of her still. Lilly was about to push her off of her when she suddenly pinned Lilly down by placing a hand on each of her shoulders... Luanne was strong, she looked skinny and weak, and it completely took Lilly off guard. She could see the fear in Lilly's eyes, and it was obvious to both of them, it just turned Luanne on more than before. "Luanne stop... don't do this... you know you don't love me... and you know I love Miley... and please just stop and let me go...just please." Lilly begged looking into her eyes, begging for mercy... but was cut off by a hand placed over her mouth, "Blondie, you know nothing about Miley you can't love her. She's selfish she has everything.She's a rockstar, and pretty, and she has you..." Luanne staretd to explain but Lilly was struggling to get Luanne to let go of her.

_**Miley slowly walked over by the stairs debating whether to go to her room, or not... knots in her stomach, something was wrong she knew it...She paced back and forth chewing her finger nail, fighting with herself...**_

Luanne placed her left forearm across Lilly's neck while her right hand was still over her mouth, and then continued to talk, "I could have what Miley has, I look just like her, I could easily be hannah montana, all I'd have to do is put on a wig, and I could have any guy that likes her, I made that clear back in Tenessee, but I don't want any of her boyfriends anymore, I want you... and you know I always get what I want, right... well, I hope you do because I'm about to get it wether you like it or not.

_**Miley threw her hands down and ran up the stairs she couldn't hold it in anymore... what were Lilly and Luanne doing, she had to know... She reached her door and listened through it to hear what was going on...**_

Luanne took the hand off Lilly's mouth and reached back to Lilly's zipper, where she had left off before her phone rang. Lilly tried moving anything she could in protest and started saying no, repeatedly. Luanne slapped her and told her to hold still, as she saw a tear run down Lilly's cheek. " I'm sorry Lilly, but you know I have to do this and I don't want to hurt you so don't make me, I know I can't hurt you nearly as much as that tease that you call your best friend does..." She struggled to unbutton Lilly's pants, it was hard to do with one hand, but if she let go of her neck she could sit up and knock her off of her. " This'll be over before you know it I promise, then I'll unlock the door and you can go running and screaming and crying to your so called friend Miley who doesn't even love you in the first place."

**Miley had heard everything through the door even when Luanne slapped Lilly because she used so much force that it was extremely loud, And as soon as she finished the sentance about Miley not loving Lilly she grabbed the door handle and started banging on the bedroom door with so much force you could hear it through the whole house... she knew what Luanne was capable of and she knew she had to stop her... **

Luanne jumped off Lilly, ran across the room, and unlocked the door. As soon as she opened it Miley ran in, grabbed Luanne by the arm and forced her out of the room, "Get out of here right now and don't you ever touch her again." She said right as she slammed the door in her cousins face. Lilly had already sat up and zipped her pants and had put her head in her hands sobbing, she couldn't believe what almost happened to her a few seconds ago. She felt herself being pulled into a hug and she buried her face in Miley's chest.She rubbed Lilly's back and told her that it was okay, and that she was there and wouldn't leave.

Finally after a long moment of silence Lilly lifted her head up and looked into Miley's eyes... "Miley... you heard everything that she said right?" Miley nodded and wiped the tears off of Lilly's cheek with her thumb. "Well, was she right about you not loving me... I mean... I came here to ask you and I thought she was you and she kisssed me... and then you called and I noticed your birthmark wasn't there and... well..

Miley sat there for a moment, and then stood up,breaking the embrace she had Lilly in and she grabbed her friend's hands helping her up... "When Luanne called I had a bad feeling about you two alone and it made me jelous, and I didn't know what came over me, but when I got home I realized that I was jelous because I love you and I don't want you with anyone but me... " She said as she looked Lilly in the eyes, they were so easy to look at... yet it was so hard not to get lost in them... Miley leaned in and kissed her on the lips. The kiss deepened and Miley put her hand on Lilly's cheek... but Lilly flinched, broke the kiss, and grabbed Miley's hands.

"Miley, can you promise me something?" She said as she looked at the floor... "Don't mess with my head anymore, you really have to be sure if this is gonna work." Miley intertwined their fingers together and whispered in Lilly's ear, "I've never been so sure of anything in my whole life." She said as she kissed Lilly once more on the lips before getting her phone out of her pocket and saying,"We need to call my daddy so that he can get Uncle Earl to pick Luanne up... I want you to spend the night and I don't want her in the same house as us. Our first night together as a couple has to be special."

"Why, what are we gonna do that's so special?" Lilly asked while giggling to herself, she had an idea of what Miley was talking about... "You'll just have to wait and see." Miley said, winking at her new girlfriend.

**Author's note: I wasn't sure how to end the story after Miley rescued her from luanne, so this is all I could think of, but I might add one more chapter and that will be the oficiall end of the story, but I have to think of it, I'm not sure if I should leave it the way it is or not.**


	10. Are you sure?

**Disclaimer:I don't own Hannah montana**

**_I finally decided that I would try to write the chapter about whats happens later that night, I'm not sure how good it is so I'm sorry if I wasted your time by making you read this, but I figured I should finish the story so here it is. This is why I rated the story M, because of Miley and Lilly making love to eachother... (holds up cardboard sign that says awwwwww ) hehehe okay I'll stop now, fun's over read the story..._**

Chapter 10 - Are you sure?

Later that night at Miley's house it was quiet. Nobody was home except for Miley and Lilly, who were snuggled close together on the couch with Lilly's head on Miley's shoulder. They were watching a movie and the credits started to roll as Lilly picked her head up and asked Miley if she wanted to go upstairs to go to bed. "Yeah, I'd love to go upstairs." Miley said as she purposely left out the going to bed part hoping Lilly would pick it up... but ofcourse didn't.

She couldn't help but watch Lilly's hips move as she walked behind her up the stairs... _Oh god she's beautiful, how can she torture me like this..._ Miley thought as they reached her room and she shut her door and was about to lock it but Lilly stopped her... " Um, Miles, do you think you could leave it unlocked, I'm still a little jumpy after what happened today." She said biting her lip. "Oh yeah, sure, I didn't even think ... sorry." Miley mummbled as she left it unlocked and walked over to her bed where Lilly was sitting.

"So... do you want to get ready for bed, I can't think of anything else to do." Lilly said as she got up and started to walk to her bag but Miley grabbed her by the waist and whispered in her ear, "I can think of something for us to do." She kissed Lilly's neck and it sent shivers down her spine. She trailed her kisses all over Lilly's neck and shoulders before Lilly turned around and kissed her on the lips and pushed Miley towards the bed. Still holding Lilly by the waist, she slipped her tongue in Lilly's mouth and explored as much as she could before Lilly broke the kiss, pushed Miley onto the bed, and straddled her hips.

She leaned in and started kissing Miley again, their hands all over eachother. Miley was rubbing Lilly's back and sides, and her hand slipped inside of her shirt and started rubbing her from in there, while Lilly just stuck to Miley's sides, untill she got up the courage and her hands slipped and they ended up massaging her thighs, making Miley moan in response, and started breathing harder. _Man she is such a good kisser she's driving me crazy, and so is her tongue, oooh I love how her tongue is almost in the back of my throat and sh- _"Oh god Lilly." Her thoughts were interrupted by Lilly,who stopped kissing her and started sucking on her neck and was now nibbling at her collarbone.

Miley couldn't take it anymore, she rolled over so that she was on top and tried to make Lilly establish the first move, of course it worked. Lilly started to take Miley's shirt off and once it was off and thrown on the floor, Miley looked at her questioningly, "Are you sure about this, I know you've been through a lot today." She asked hoping Lilly would say yes."Ofcourse." She said as she unzipped Miley's pants.

"Um, excuse me Trusscott, but this is a little unfair I can't take my pants off untill that shirt of yours dissapears off you." She said teasing Lilly, she got up off her and stood up off the bed. " You want me to take it off?" she said with a smirk on her face, she knew what Miley would say, she always wanted to hear her say it and now would be the perfect time... " Oh yeah, take it all off." Miley licked her lips and helped Lilly take her shirt off, and instantly Lilly put her hands on Miley's hips and slid off her pants, while Miley fidgeted with Lilly's shorts and helped her take off those.

Both of them got under the covers in her bed and took off everything else so they weren't wearing anything at all. Once again Miley had to be the more dominant one and was on top of Lilly while they were passionately kissing, their lips on fire, and their touch burning eachother. you could feel the want, and need and lust in their touch. Finally after what seemed like forever Lilly gasped as she felt Mileys hand slip between her legs and enter her for the first time. It hurt but, it was okay, it was a good hurt. "Do you want me to stop." She asked when she saw the look on Lilly's face. "No, keep going it's fine." She answered as she continued to move with Miley's hand, occasionally moaning here and there and eventually she came and it was like they exploaded on eachother and fireworks were everywhere. It was one of the most beautiful moments of their lives...

Miley had her head on Lilly's chest and they were about to drift off to sleep when She suddenly lifted her head up and looked at Lilly's face... So innocent and fragile,her lips pink and soft, Miley reached up and toched the side of her lovers face... "Lilly..." She said looking into her gorgeous baby blue eyes. "Yeah Miles?" She asked with a loving smile. "I just want you to know..." She started to say but bit her lip, and then continued, " Your beautiful... I've always thought you were beautiful, and that I'd never be with you." She kissed Lilly on he lips and put her head back on her chest and closed her eyes. "Promise to never leave me Miley?" Lilly asked while stroking Miley's hair. "I promise." Miley said as they drifted off to sleep in eachothers arms.


	11. alternate chapter 89

**I wrote this alternate chapter 8 and 9 and decided that i wouldn't use it, I wasn't sure how far Luanne should go with Lilly and Miley was supposed to barge in either way but I've had this alternate chapter on my computer and thought you guys might wanna read it i dunno but i hope you like it.**

Miley stepped closer to Lilly, they were so close there was almost no space between them, Lilly was unsure about if that was a good thing or not. no matter what she thought she couldnt help but notice that her neck had gotten extremely hot and she as getting hotter, her whole body felt like it was on fire. She had no clue how long miley stood there looking in her eyes, Lillys gorgeouse blue eyes that reminded her of her favorite color as well as her favorite place, the ocean. Lilly was just so beautiful, she just had to do something and now was the time, she couldn't live another day without telling Lilly that she wanted her, needed her and longed for her... Miley leaned in... her lips on fire, her heart beating faster than anyones heart could ever beat. Lilly knew what was going on now, she knew what Miley was about to do.

_She's going to kiss me isnt she? oh my god, what do I do, should I let her or push her away, I mean come on... she's not like that, she made it clear to me,but... she's so gorgeous... and just happens to be my best friend, who I love.. and oh god she's so beautiful._

Lilly was aware of the fact that Miley was milimeters away from kissing her, and Lilly knew that both of them were both wondering what to do about it, whether to or not... Miley touched Lilly's waist with her right hand, and gently rubbed her thumb on Lilly's belt... _Oh god_, _I wish she'd take my belt off. NO! dont think like that why would you think that? She probably just feels bad for you, you need to keep your belt on, and that's how it's going to stay and your pants better stay on too. Oh shut up you stupid voices! _

Lilly's hands were shaky and sweaty, she had no idea why she was so nervous... well the fact that she wanted miley to ..._ No, you don't want Miley to do anything, you want her to back off, and stop teasing you and playing with your mind._

Miley had been standing there for a long time with Lilly while both of them were arguing with themselves inside their heads and they both knew one of them had to do something... Miley moved her other hand (the one that wasn't on Lillys belt) and put it on Lilly's shoulder... leaned in and their lips touched, Lilly started to breathe harder, and Miley was already breathinghard, considering she wasn't sure what Lilly's reaction would be, but as soon as she broke the kiss, she started to back up, and much to her surprise, Lilly put her hand on the small of Miley's back and pulled Miley back in for another kiss, their lips parted and Miley's tongue found it's way into lillys mouth, both were shaking and Miley's grip on Lilly's waist had gotten tighter...She let the hand that was on Lilly's shoulder slide slowly down her arm, and rest on her waist like the other one...

Lilly was so hot right now, burning with passion and lust for Miley, she needed Miley and she wanted Miley and ... _what are you doing, shes all over you and your gonna let her get away with it? No, she isnt,I'm just as much all over her..._

Miley pushed Lilly onto her bed and fell on top of her and started to makeout with her again, with just as much passion as before.. her hand slid from her belt and went in Lilly's shirt, her touch was so hot it was as if a volcanoe had exploaded ever single place that she touched her

_Ummm... I'm pretty sure she's definitely on you now, litterally, on top of you. Yeah and ? it feelt good shut up. WHAT!? it can't feel good it's just wrong. Well it does so shut up and let me enjoy this... OMG shes undoing your belt, you never should have thought that I bet she's reading your mind...SHUT UP! _Lilly stopped arguing long enough to realize that Miley had sat up and was sitting on Lilly and was indeed undoing her belt, Lilly put her hands on Mileys hips and touched her skin where her shirt didn't quite cover,

_Oh god shes hot..._

Miley trailed her hand from the buckle, to her zipper.. Lilly flinched a little bit hoping Miley didn't realized she did it, but Miley caught it right away... " you want to just as much as me right ?" Miley said her hand touching her zipper pull, but just lingering there she didn't dare to do it unless Lilly said it was okay.

_No! why would you want to? stop thinking about it I'm seriouse, I'll never let you live this down..._

"Oh shut up" Lilly said out loud.. but then kissed her so that she didn't think she was crazy. Miley figured that by what Lilly said it really meant "ofcourse." Miley kissed Lilly again and Lilly lifted up her shirt and helped Miley take it off... ( and I think you know what happens next wink wink )

haha, you perves, you weren't even close... you thought you knew but you didn't...

Miley's cell phone rang on her tv stand and Miley looked at Lilly wondering if she should answer it, Lilly nodded. Miley got up off Lilly and stood up and walked across the room... Lilly watched her walk over to the phone and yank it open. Ofcourse you know Lilly was checking her out, her eyes scanning the back of Miley's body... _up and down her sexy back, her perfect butt.. her cute little birthmark... Wait.. what... back to the birthmark.. it wasn't there, Miley had a birthmark like a heart on the small of her back... where was it? _

Miley answered the phone... "Hello...yeah...okay...just hanging out...okay...when are guys getting home?...okay see you at six.. bye." Miley closed the phone, and walked back to Lilly, " It was Mil- I mean Luanne, and she said they'll be back at six. So we have a while together... alone... to do this.." She leaned forward and started to kiss Lilly but Lilly pushed her shoulder to signal her to stop. Miley sat up, confused.

"What happened to your birthmark? I didnt see it when you got up, you know the one on your lower back?" Lilly asked. "Oh.. I ...Uh.. sometimes it's... like.. um.. you can't see it as good... yeah." Miley shook her head, and once again attempted to kiss Lilly. Lilly held her hand up again, " What do you mean.. why wouldn't you be able to see it?" Miley rolled her eyes. " Come on blondie just forget it and kiss me already, I'm gonna expload over here." Miley leaned in one last time...

"What, You don't talk to me like that, you never have before what's wrong with you?" She said pushing Miley off her as Luanne opened the door of Mileys room. " Oh, hey you guys getting along?" She said as she smiled. "Um no, actually, Luanne, we aren't, what are you back for so early?" Lilly asked sitting up and putting her hair in a pony tail. " Well, I forgot my Towel and I'm Miley not Luanne, wow you get confused easily." she said rolling her eyes.

"WHAT?!" Lilly yelled. " So let me get this strait... Miley, your next to the door...and Luanne is on the bed?" Miley next to the door laughed, " Um.. yeah.. what you thought you were with me the whole time I was gone. Wow. I hope you didn't do anything that I'm supposed to remember in the moring." Miley giggled as Lilly stood up and turned to look at Luanne on the bed. " No, but we almost did." She said as she walked out of the room and down the stairs. Luanne and Miley just looked at eachother and stood there in silence as they heard the door downstairs open and then slam shut.


End file.
